


What Blood We Inherit

by Yuliares



Series: ἦθος ἀνθρώπῳ δαίμων [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: A good dog - Freeform, Gen, Napping, Strained Relationships, evesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: Zagreus takes a moment of rest with Cerberus, and finds himself an unintended witness to a quiet moment between the Hell Hound and his Father.
Series: ἦθος ἀνθρώπῳ δαίμων [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	What Blood We Inherit

The procession of the dead was never-ending, but apart from the shades, there was no one in the hall to greet—or mock—when Zagreus emerged from the Stygian waters, the red soaking into his skin and burning up in the flash of his footsteps. The quiet was eerie, but Zagreous found himself grateful. Only Cerberous was there, and despite his exhaustion, Zagreus went to the beast immediately, burying his face in the rough fur.

“Good boy,” he said softly, and was bestowed a wet, full-body lick.

“Ugh, gross,” he complained, smiling despite himself as he shoved a second head away before it too could lick him. “Your breath stinks of Satyr.”

Cerberus thumped his tail and let a tongue loll, one head nuzzling up against the Prince, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Zagreus laughed, and then stepped around to give the hound a good scratch, stretching to reach the top of the scapula, before leaning with a sigh against Cerberus’ side, which rose and fell gently. It had been a long time since he had last rested. Slowly, he let his legs slide out from under him, the familiar musty scent of dog hair and hellfire easing his mind. He was out of sight here, and safe. Tucked against Cerberous’ warm flank, Zagreus closed his eyes, and let himself drift to Hypnos’ realm.

~

Zagreus woke with a silent start, heart hammering, his skin clammy against Cerberus’ thick fur. Something was coming, and it seized his bones. There was a surge of power—the hair on his arms standing on end—and then the presence was unmistakable. 

The Lord and Master of the House approached. 

Cerberus’ tail thumped heavily on the floor, and Zagreus knew it was already too late to stand and make his presence known. He desperately hoped he was well hidden in the shadow of the Hellhound and the corner of the dais opposite the throne. 

**_Cerberus, ever loyal, raised his heads to greet his Master, who patted each head in turn, ruffling the ears of the leftmost in a practised motion that echoed endless years of repetition. Such ministrations done, he lowered himself upon the step, and Cerberus rested a head beside him._ **

Hades sighed, deep and long, before raising a hand to scratch the large ear closest to him. His voice, when he spoke, was weary. “What am I to do, Cerberus?”

**_The Hound of Hell knew only too well his Master’s mind, and could offer no council._ **

“How he got so stubborn, I’ll never know.”

On the other side of the Hound, Zagreus hardly dared breathe, now certain that he was the topic of conversation. If you could call such a one-sided exchange a conversation.

**_Cerberus whined, and licked his Master’s hand, one knowing eye turning to meet the Dark God’s gaze._ **

Hades chuckled. “I suppose that does make him… my son.”

Zagreus’ breath caught in his throat, almost choking him. In that moment, his father almost sounded… _proud_.  He had never —

“For all the good it does either of us,” Hades added darkly, and Cerberus’s heads gave a high-pitched yawn, the center head jostling to shove a massive wet nose beneath the hand of the Head of House. 

Zagreus exhaled, softly.  _ That was more like it. _

For a while, there was just the sound of Cerberus’ tail thumping heavily, as the Master continued to pet his companion. In the shadows, Zagreus dared not move, afraid he might light a spark or make some small noise.

Finally, he heard his Father stand. For a long moment, there was silence, and the halls of the House seemed to darken and stretch.

“Nobody leaves,” muttered Hades.

It sounded like a reminder.

_ For me? _ Zagreus wondered, and it felt as though something inside him were sinking.

And then his Father was gone—everything snapping back into place—and he could finally drag in a ragged breath.

Cerberus yawned and stretched, one head angling back towards him.

Zagreus gave the haunch nearest to him a solid pat, and stood, feeling slightly unsteady. 

“Thanks for the nap, mate,” he whispered to the Hell Hound, and quickly returned to his rooms. The dark surface of Nyx’s mirror was a gleaming reminder of his purpose, something he could focus on. He clutched at the heavy frame, cold beneath his grip.

His father’s sigh echoed in his mind.

_ No. _ Zagreus shook his head violently, and summoned forth the Darkness within, let it pour out into the mirror.

His father thought him stubborn, and Zagreus raised his chin, straightening in his reflection.

In this, at least, he would prove him right.


End file.
